Laissez moi vous dire que je vous ai menti
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: tout à JKR. POV draco/ginny/harry. "J'ai tué en pensant à lui, j'ai torturé avec son visage dans ma tête, comme une épée de Damoclès qui attend le bon moment avant de tomber."
1. Chapter 1

Laissez moi vous dire. Laissez moi vous narrer. Laissez moi vous conter l'histoire. Mon histoire. Une histoire qui ne s'invente pas mais qui se vit, qui ne s'oublie pas mais qui s'imprime. Laissez moi vous dire que je vous ai menti.

Je suis Draco, né Malefoy. Un sang pur dans un corps pur. On m'a dit que je ressemblais à mon père. Et à ceux qui m'ont dit ça, je leur ai donné raison. On m'a dit qu'on m'aimait parce que j'étais une bonne personne. Et à ceux qui m'ont dit ça, je leur ai fait du mal.

Je suis Serpentard. Digne héritier du savoir et des valeurs de Salazar. Je suis Serpentard car mon père et son père, et le père de son père l'ont été. Je suis Serpentard car je suis lâche, et rusé. Je suis Serpentard par mes actes, mes pensées, mes mensonges. Et laissez moi vous dire que j'ai menti.

J'ai passé presque 7 années entières à Poudlard, à apprendre, à grandir, mais aussi à contrôler, à tirer parti des situations et à me créer des ennemis. On dit que la grandeur d'un homme se mesure à la taille de ses ennemis. Je suis dans ce cas un grand homme. Un homme gigantesque. Je me suis mis à dos l'un des plus grands, par ses qualités, par son courage, par son insupportable gentillesse et par la taille de ses ennemis. Je me suis mis a dos Celui-qui-à-survécu, et ensuite Celui-qui-à-vaincu. Et pourtant au premier abord, il m'avait plu. Il avait l'air émerveillé à son arrivée. Comme un pauvre qui découvre la richesse. A l'époque, mes sentiments étaient flous par apport à lui et je préférais les cacher et mentir .Je n'étais pas vraiment sur de l'aimer car je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour(on ne l'apprend pas chez les Malefoy). Nous nous sommes cordialement détesté car c'est ce qu'on attendait de nous. J'avais appris qu'un voile de glace était le meilleur masque, que la méchanceté et le mépris étaient les formes les plus faciles et les plus durables du pouvoir, que la lâcheté portait souvent ses fruits, malgré qu'ils soient parfois pourris. Et laissez moi vous dire que je suis pourri.

Quand Voldemort réapparu, pour de bon, lorsqu'il rappela à lui ses mangemorts, lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres redevint une vivace cicatrice de leurs soumissions à son pouvoir et à ses rêves, je dus choisir un camp. Mon père, un de ses fidèles l'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Il s'était accroupi, il s'était allongé à ses pieds. Il avait plié ses désirs à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son esprit à sa volonté, sa vie pour ce mort-vivant.

Comment ne pas vomir lorsque l'on voit son propre père, ramper par peur, abandonner tout courage et prêt a vendre sa famille pour se protéger soi même. Oh bien sur, il ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir. Doloris est un argument de taille dans toute négociation. Mais mon père était faible. Les parents de Potter, eux, étaient morts pour leur fils. Et leur fils aurait fait de même pour tout ceux à qui il tenait. Il l'aurait fait pour cet abruti de Diggory, pour Sirius ou Rémus, pour ce vieux Dumbledore, rempli de sagesse, que je n'avait pas réussi à tuer, pour cette Weasley, cette Ginny boursouflés par ses tâches de rousseur. Il l'aurait fait pour tout ceux qu'il aimait. Et laissez moi vous dire que je l'ai aimé.

Finalement, Voldemort m'avait pris sous son aile. Il m'avait gravé son tatouage, comme on tatouait ses esclaves pour exprimer le fait qu'ils étaient notre propriété. Je portais sa marque. Et pourtant une deuxième, plus douloureuse était inscrite dans ma peau. Laissée par une autre personne à qui je tiens. Une personne qui m'avait vu tel que j'étais, et pas tel que je le montrais. Une marque sur la peau. Une marque dans la peau. Un poids sur mon cœur. Une personne dans mon cœur. Il m'avait dit qu'il savait que mon père était un mangemort. Il se doutait que j'en étais un. Il m'imaginait en train de torturer des sorciers. Il me l'avait dit après. Il m'avait dit d'abord qu'il savait que je n'étais pas un monstre, que je pouvais encore faire le bon choix. Le bon choix, une bonne blague. Le bon et le mal ne sont que des questions de points de vue. J'aurais du lui dire ça. Mais je suis resté abasourdi de le voir, lui, mon ennemi juré, me tendre la main. Et puis, voyant mon désarroi, il s'était assis contre un mur et m'avait demandé de le rejoindre. Sur le coup, j'avais obéi. Sans vraiment comprendre, son regard et ses paroles m'avaient bouleversés. Il m'avait dit «je t'aime» avec les yeux, avec un langage qui ne s'entend pas mais qui s'écoute. Avec un langage universel et pourtant que je ne connaissais que d'instinct. Il m'avait dit «je t'aime» avec ses joues, qui rougissaient, avec ses mains qui fouillait ses poches, à la recherche d'une activité qui pourraient leur enlever leurs gêne, avec sa peau qui transpirait malgré la froideur de la journée, avec ses jambes qui tremblaient... Et puis quand je me suis assis, là, sous le porche, entourant la petite cour posé comme un balcon, là ou l'on voyait tout le terrain du château, du saule cogneur à la forêt interdite, du terrain de Quidditch à l'arène construite pour la Coupe de Feu, on s'est embrassés. J'ai oublié la pluie, le vent, mon maître et le sien. J'ai oublié mes promesses et mes mensonges, mes qualités et mes défauts, j'ai oublié qui j'étais. Il m'a embrassé, je l'ai embrassé, je l'est aimé et il m'a aimé. A ce moment précis, Harry n'était plus cet insupportable Gryffondor aux binocles toujours cassées. Il était cette continuation de moi même, cette vie , ces désirs et ces idées que je lui enviais. Et en m'appropriant leur propriétaire, je me les suis approprié le temps d'un baiser. J'étais ce que j'aurai pu être.

Et pourtant, j'ai choisi la voie de la faiblesse, celle qui a toujours ordonné ma vie. Celle qui m'a guidé dans le monde et qui m'y a perdu. Il m'avait donné une alternative et j'ai eu peur. J'ai aimé mais j'ai eu peur. Alors je suis revenu sur la route déjà tracée de mon avenir de mangemort. J'ai tué en pensant à lui, j'ai torturé avec son visage dans ma tête, comme une épée de Damoclès qui attend le bon moment avant de tomber.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Voldemort a été vaincu, ma voie était désormais condamné et je n'avais plus le droit de prendre l'alternative. Il était trop tard. J'avais agi en Serpentard, en choisissant la peur comme motivation, quand ma moitié avait agit en Gryffondor, avec le courage seul comme motivation. Et quand je vous dit ma moitié , je vous mens. Une moitié fait parti d'un tout. Et sans lui je n'étais rien. Je n'ai été un qu'une seule fois, lors de ce baiser, caché et dissimulé. Et depuis je ne suis qu'un corps et une âme côte-à-côte. Jamais reliés, jamais noués, juste bon à se côtoyer au quotidien. Demain je serais jugé, condamné à Azkaban, probablement pour plus longtemps que mon âme ou mon corps ne pourront le supporter. Demain, Harry me regardera et je ne pourrais le supporter. Demain j'affronterais sa colère et sa haine. Demain je le verrai comme il est, probablement triste de ce que je suis devenu, de ce que je suis resté, et heureux que ses amis soient enfin vengés. J'ai tué celle qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait le plus. Je l'ai tué pour qu'il l'oublie, qu'il se souvienne de moi, qu'il me souvienne. Je l'ai tué pour avoir une vengeance , pour avoir une réponse à cette jalousie qui nourrissait mon cœur. Demain j'aurais ce que je mérite. Demain je serais accusé du meurtre de Ginny Weasley. Demain le nom de ma famille sera sali par ma faute. Demain je répondrais coupable de toutes les accusations qui me seront portés. Et laissez moi vous dire que je vous ai menti.

Demain je serais déjà mort.


	2. Interlude

Interlude

Allez, tue moi. Finis en maintenant Malefoy. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Il m'a aimé, un jour, mais pas comme toi. Il m'a aimé pendant un certain temps, d'un amour passager, de ceux que l'on croit véritable quand on a mon age. Il a aimé la petite Ginny parce que ses sortilèges de chauve furie tombaient si bien sur la tête de Crabbe et Goyle. Il l'a aimé pour son regard et son innocence. Et puis il l'a quitté. Mais ça tu l'ignore. Et je ne peux même pas te le dire, mes cris t'insupportant tellement que tu a préféré me rendre muette avant de continuer à me torturer. Et maintenant tu me regarde. Et tu prends plaisir. Tu as déjà son cœur, j'espère que tu aura aussi sa haine. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à penser. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté.

-Alors la Weasley, tu voulais me le prendre? _Endoloris!_

Je me roule en boule sous le sort. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel. Et moi je rampe, je tremble, je souffre.

-Petite boursouflure, je te le ferais PAYER! Tu crèveras comme les autres. Tu crèveras en me suppliant. Tu crèveras comme tous ces SANG-DE-BOURBE! _Endoloris!_

Et voilà, tu t'arrêtes encore tu reprends ton souffle et tu savoures. Quelle ironie. Tu pouvais encore le récupérer. Et j'aurais pu te le dire si tu m'avais demandé. Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot. J'ai encore les traces de ton dernier sort dans ton corps, comme des décharges électriques de douleur, des spasmes qui me montent à la tête, qui me paralysent.

Je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas de sitôt, tu préfère faire durer ce plaisir, sadique, qu'est la torture de ce que tu imagine l'amour de Harry. Alors continue. Torture moi. Tue moi.

-_Endoloris! Endoloris! ENDOLORIIIS!_

Arrête. Mal. Douleur. Stop. Mort.

Je reprends mon souffle et mes pensées, encore une pause, un havre de paix qui annonce le recommencement de tes tortures. Je me mets à pleurer. Je le sais. Tout ça pour lui. Je te hais. Je te hais. Mais je sais que tu ne pourra plus jamais l'avoir. Tu l'aimes comme Voldemort le haït. Un beau paradoxe que celui là. Tu obéis à ton maître comme un chien. Tu n'as pas d'honneur. Tu n'es rien Malefoy. Et tu seras encore moins après m'avoir tué.

Le sang ne coule plus dans mes jambes. Je ne les sens même plus. C'est comme un apaisement. Je ne pourrais jamais plus remarcher j'imagine. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas la possibilité d'essayer. Mes mains sont blanches. Trop blanches. Presque transparentes. Éthérées. Je suis déjà un fantôme sans être encore morte. Et tu continues à me torturer sans comprendre. Tu le perds comme je perds la vie. Tu anticipes sa perte en me tuant. Rien n'est joué Drago, rien n'est joué. Du moins pas encore.

Tu me regardes pleurer. On dirait que tu commences à te poser des questions. Je n'ai plus la force d'essayer de te faire comprendre. Vois tu encore mes yeux à travers mes larmes ?J'imagine que de toute façon tu ne t'y intéresse pas. Et tu recommences.

Tu m'as attrapée si facilement. Crois tu être si puissant que je ne puisse te résister, petit cloporte ? Et j'étais déjà en pleurs avant toi et ton... petit jeu malsain.

Tu ne comprends RIEN ? Es-tu idiot à ce point ? Apparemment oui. Peut être que tu fouillera mes poches après m'avoir tuée. Peut être trouvera tu cette lettre. Et alors tu regretteras. Tu comprendras ton erreur. Et tu aura des remords et de la tristesse et tu te flagelleras de ta bêtise. Et alors j'aurais ma revanche. ACHEVE MOI ET TROUVE CETTE LETTRE !

-Alors la rouquine? On commence à regretter ce qu'on a fait ? Alors ?Tu en veux encore ? _Endoloris! _

La nuit est tombée. Je le vois à travers la fenêtre derrière lui. Je vous en supplie. Tuez moi. Arretez ça. Trouvez un moyen de stopper ce malade, je vous en prie.

-Tu a encore assez de force pour pleurer ? _Endoloris!_

Arrête Malefoy! Arrête je t'en supplie. Achève ton travail. Finis en avec moi. Maintenant. Je t'en suppliiiiie. ARRETE !

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Enfin terminé. Tu aura résister petite Weasley. Je suis exténué. Le plaisir est fatiguant.

Tu me la pris. C'est tout ce que tu méritais. Et je vais te laisser pourrir ici. Tu ne mérite rien de mieux.

J'ouvre la fenêtre sur la nuit et un vent glacial s'engouffre dans la maison. Un vent qui me rafraichit, qui m'enlève cette puanteur collée à moi. Et voilà. La famille Weasley a encore perdu un cafard. Il en reste encore beaucoup. Mais je devais commencer par elle.

Tu devais surement être en route pour faire une course pour ta mère. Oh quelle déception. Ginny ne rentrera pas ce soir. Désolé Harry. Désolé Molly. Désolé les rouquins. Elle est morte. Et je savoure la beauté de cet instant. J'espère que tu la trouveras toi même Harry. J'espère que tu aura mal. Je sais que tu aura mal. Tu annonceras la nouvelle et tout le monde t'en voudra pour ça. Tu aura mal comme j'ai eu mal. La paleur de sa peau et la lumière de la lune lui donne presque un air tranquille. Elle aurait pu être belle. Je me demande encore ce que tu lui trouvait. En tout cas tu ne le retrouvera plus. Je te hais Potter.


	3. Deux lettres

suite et fin de cette courte histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous ai plu. (Désolé pour la lettre de rupture, ce n'est pas un exercice auquel je suis habitué)

Deux lettres

Deux lettres. Deux lettres posées sur le bahut dans l'entrée. Deux lettres qui me remémorent chaque jour ce que j'ai raté. Le survivant, bravo acclamez-le ! Oui et laissez le tranquille parce qu'il en a besoin.

La première lettre est un pli du Ministère de la Magie. Un pli froid, administratif, écrit par une machine ensorcelée sans tenir compte du sujet ou du destinataire. Un pli qui pourrait vous annoncer avec un faux sourire que votre femme est morte d'une crise cardiaque et que toute votre famille est décédée dans un accident de magicobus, mais passez une bonne journée. Pas de problème pour moi, je n'ai pas de famille.

Un pli qui m'annonce la date et l'heure du jugement du célèbre mangemort Draco Malefoy, ainsi que le lieu (tribunal de la Magie, cour suprême, sous-sol -5, blablabla) de ce dernier. Draco, stupide serpent blondinet. Qu'est ce que tu a fait ? Je t'aime. J'ai découvert qu'on peut haïr celui qu'on aime. Une étrange situation. Deux maux de ventre en même temps, qui se chamaillent pour avoir le privilège de faire le plus mal. Comment a tu pu faire ça ? Je te hais. Tu l'as tué. Tu les a tué, toutes, comme un psychopathe. Et pourtant je t'aime. C'est comme la drogue. On sait que c'est mal. On sait que ça nous fait mal. Mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de continuer. Continuer de penser que ma place a toujours été dans tes bras, que les tiens devaient être autour de moi. Continuer a croire alors que tu a refusé, continuer à croire que la vie est mieux avec. _Un espoir fou_.

La nuit nous laisse seuls, moi, ma cigarette et mes souvenirs. J'ai froid en dedans. J'ai froid d'avoir trop perdu. Comme si tous ces gens avaient été une couverture qui protège du froid. Mais voilà, je n'ai plus de couverture. A peine des chaussettes. Et la braise rougeoyante ne suffit pas. Seul dans la pénombre de mon entrée, incapable de bouger, trop perdu dans les souvenirs d'un passé qui malgré tout rayonnait. Il ne me reste rien. Tu m'as tout enlevé Draco, de mes amis à ma volonté. Comment peut-tu réduire une vie si facilement ? Tu m'a soufflé comme une bougie, tu m'as éteint. Je suis glacé.

Tu as commencé par ma volonté, par ce baiser que je t'ai volé, et que je garde précieusement. Tu me dois bien ça, alors laisse-le moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Depuis je suis incapable d'aimer. Je suis incapable de m'intéresser à autre chose. Mes pensées vagabondent, tombent et reviennent toujours au même point. Tu m'as volé mes rêves, mes désirs, mes passions. Tu m'obsède. C'est triste mais c'est la vérité.

Tu m'as volé ensuite méthodiquement toutes mes ex. Toutes celles qui avaient compté pour moi. Tu les a tués. Je suis sur que c'est toi. Bien sur, on a pas de preuves pour les autres mais je sais que c'est toi. Tu m'as tuer si facilement. Et Voldemort qui se croyait le plus puissant. Même lui ne m'a pas tuer avec autant de facilité. Tu en tirerais une certaine fierté je pense de te savoir plus puissant que Voldemort. Avec ton stupide air orgueilleux, tu me sourirais en rigolant. Je te hais pour ça. Et je t'aime.

La deuxième lettre à été retrouvé dans la poche du corps de Ginny Weasley. Elle a été tué le jour où elle l'a reçu. Elle porte mon écriture. Elle dit mes mots. Elle dit pourquoi elle est morte. Elle me dit pourquoi elle est morte. Une lettre de rupture. Une lettre qu'on aime pas relire tant on a peur d'avoir compris. Je plaide coupable. Je t'ai désiré Ginny. Et par ma faute, tu es morte.

_De harry_

_A Ginny_

_Je ne te mentirais pas Ginny. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres et malgré tout mon courage de Gryffondor, je t'implore de me pardonner d'utiliser un tel moyen pour te parler de choses si importantes. Je ne regrette rien. Saches-le. Maintenant et toujours. Je n'ai pas été le petit ami que tu avait surement rêver. Je me doute bien que mon attitude n'a pas du être facile. Et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tes bras m'ont guéris au moins un peu de mes malheurs. Et j'espère t'avoir donner suffisamment pour que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop (même si plus on reçoit, plus on a mal lors du sevrage, bien que je ne pense pas être aussi addictif qu'une drogue). Je t'ai aimé Ginny. Peut être pas comme il faut, pas avec les bons mots et les bons gestes. Mais je t'ai aimé. Je voulais que tu le saches. Maintenant et toujours._

_Malheureusement pour nous, mon cœur n'est plus depuis longtemps ma propriété. Je n'oublierais pas nos soirées devant la cheminée dans la tour des Gryffondors, nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et les nuits de vacances au Terrier, les bièraubeurres tard dans la nuit après ce que j'aimerais appeler une nuit d'amour car c'est le terme le plus adapté. Je n'oublierais pas ta manière de me parler au réveil, je n'oublierais pas cette nuit ou tu m'as consoler sans savoir pourquoi je pleurais. Je n'oublierais pas ton corps ni ton cœur, ni ton parfum ni ton sourire. Mais comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mes pensées sont divisés. J'en aime un autre. Il est connu de tous et surement détesté mais je l'aime quand même. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux être que désolé. Je ne sais pas comment terminer une lettre qui termine en elle même une relation. Une fin de fin, ça n'a pas de sens. Je m'excuse encore. Pardonne moi. Et ne me haïs pas trop fort. Tu aura toujours une place dans mon cœur même si elle ne sera plus l'unique. _

_ Au revoir..._

Non, je n'ai pas oublier. Je n'ai pas oublier que tu m'as consolé d'un autre. Qu'en me serrant contre toi, je pensais à lui. Je t'ai laisser ce secret pour ne pas te faire mal. Cela me semble bien dérisoire aujourd'hui. J'ai apparemment failli aussi à te protéger de moi. Comment pourra-tu me pardonner un jour ? Si jamais, les vieux prêtres moldus ont raison, alors je n'aurais même pas la chance de te voir au paradis. Je serais jeter dans les flammes qui m'attendent. J'espère qu'elles me réchaufferont.

Excuse-moi. Excuse-le. Excuse-nous. Je l'aime. Comment puis-je aimer celui qui t'as fait ça ? Je me déteste. Qui est le Serpentard et qui est le Gryffondor maintenant ? Satané choixpeau, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu m'écoute.

Je ne me relèverais plus maintenant. Ma brillante carrière d'auror me semble bien fade. Qui me reste-il a protéger? Qui puis-je aimer ? Alors je me perdrais dans le plaisir puisqu'il ne reste que ça. Je me droguerais. Je vivrai pour mourir vite. L'auto-destruction par le plaisir. Et son appel sonne déjà à mes oreilles.

Un plaisir désespéré, presque pervers de te voir une dernière fois demain. Je passerais peut être te voir en prison. Personne ne pourra comprendre à par toi. Laisse-moi ce plaisir. Je ne veux pas être guéri. Laisse moi m'intoxiquer de toi.

_ Maintenant et toujours._


End file.
